


Splash

by jessicafreakingrabbit



Series: Uchiha Natsuki Scraps [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Development, Gen, Short Story, Uchiha Massacre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicafreakingrabbit/pseuds/jessicafreakingrabbit
Summary: A little girl plays while unaware of the weariness of the world around her. A partial lead-up to the Uchiha Massacre.





	Splash

**Author's Note:**

> Thought of this for my OC, was trying to come up with background info and here we are. I really like the mixture of innocence while adults are preparing for treason.

Little pale hands reach on opposite sides as little pale feet splash in another small puddle. Connecting to those small hands, are two women on either side with long hair of that of a raven. The women on her right, is her mother, Uchiha Akari, and to her left is a family friend and Uchiha matriarch, Uchiha Mikoto. The two women are exchanging nothing but whispers that are sharp enough to cut through the crisp air, but they are whispers that didn’t interest the young girl as she tries to hop from puddle to puddle, swinging from the two women’s arms and testing their length like vines from a tree.  From each jump she catches a mumble of a word, not knowing the weight of what she is hearing. 

 

“-Kushina-”

  
_Splash._

 _  
_ “-Jinchuriki-”

  
_Splash._

 

“-The Clan-”

 

_ Splash.  _

 

With each sentence, one of the women glances over their shoulder, wary of those around.  The words they are stringing together are forbidden, ones they shouldn’t know or at the very least shouldn’t discuss in public. But, conversations of unholy things are easier in the street than their own homes considering the circumstances.    
_Splash._

 

The conversation slowly becomes less harsh and fills with one of sorrow. The women start discussing the future of the clan and their families. The words twisting out of their mouth’s cloth in worry, fear, love, and betrayal. The four ingredients known to give birth to tragedies. 

 

“-Itach-.”

 

_ Splash. _

 

“-Sasuke-”

 

_ Splash. _

 

“-Natsuki-”

 

Having recognized her own name, the girl stops her playing and looks up at her mom. Her mother looks at Mikato, both women embarrass of being caught in their conversation. She felt a squeeze of her hand from Mikato then was met with a weary smile from her own mother. A smile trying to convey that things are alright. The reassurance of a mother to her child even though the future felt as cold as the crisp winter air or the little pale feet now immersed in water.

_ Splash. _


End file.
